1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method of treating hypertension which comprises administering nicotinate of a chroman compound represented by the following general formula (I): ##STR5## WHEREIN N IS AN INTEGER OF FROM 0 TO 3, R.sub.1 stands for a group ##STR6## and R.sub.2 stands for a group --CH.sub.3 or ##STR7## with the proviso that when R.sub.1 is a group ##STR8## R.sub.2 is a group --CH.sub.3 and the case where both of R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 stand for a group --CH.sub.3 is excluded.
2. Description of Prior Arts
Various antihypertensive agents have heretofore been used for treatment of hypertension. However, these agents have various harmful side effects and administration of these agents, especially administration of large amounts or long-time continuous administration, involves various problems. For example, diuretic antihypertensive agents represented by sulfonamide and thiazide compounds cause serious side effects such as uricacidedemia and hypokalemia, and sympatholytic agents such as reserpine and Methyl-DOPA preparation cause side effects such as thirst, clouding of consciousness and orthostatic hypotensive asthenia. Further, vasodilators such as Apresoline (trademark) often cause headache, tachycardia, angina pectoris and other side effects.